


Marked

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "so-lets-be-criminals" post in the jonty tag on tumblr ayyy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "so-lets-be-criminals" post in the jonty tag on tumblr ayyy

Jasper Jordan, the boy that fell in love much too quickly. So quickly, in fact, that he first fell in love when he was a day over three years old, and that’s when he discovered a weird mark on his finger. He was playing with a girl on the playground, and he thought her smile was really pretty and waved to her, only to see that his finger randomly had a mark on it. He went to his mom because he thought it was a “boo-boo”, but his mom just smiled and explained to him in the simplest terms possible what the marks were about. 

“When you love somebody, you get a mark somewhere,” his mom had said. 

“Okay,” Jasper replied with a grin before sliding down another slide on the playground, happy and carefree. 

As the years went by, the number of marks just grew. He would see some girl with braids in her hair in one of his classes and start sharing crayons with her, and a mark would appear in a few minutes. The marks were never that large, and most of the time they appeared the upper portion of his legs, so they usually weren’t that noticeable to anybody. Jasper didn’t care whether or not anybody saw the marks he had when he was six years old, but eventually that began to change when he got into middle school and made an important discovery about himself. 

He first got the mark of another boy a few days after his twelfth birthday. The only reason he knew it was a guy’s mark was because his girlfriend of the time had the same mark on her, and Jasper couldn’t be more disappointed if he had tried. He never told anybody, and since everybody was just used to marks starting to cover his arms, nobody questioned at this point who Jasper had fallen in love with this month, or sometimes even just within that week. He started to feel judged by all the looks. He started to worry that people would think he would be a terrible boyfriend because he fell in love too easy and with too many people. Jasper started wearing shirts with longer sleeves by the end of that year, except for around his best friend in the world, Monty. Monty always said the marks were nothing to be ashamed of, and that it was better to love too many people than to not love enough people. The second Jasper had heard him say that, it was like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulder, and was almost surprised a mark didn’t show up on that exact day. 

By his second year of high school, Jasper swore there was no inch of his body that didn’t have a mark on it somewhere, and at times even the encouraging words from Monty didn’t help enough. Still, those two stayed best friends, and Jasper didn’t judge Monty on having no marks, and Monty refused to judge Jasper on having so many marks. One day, Jasper got curious as to how Monty had no marks though, and finally decided to ask how that was even possible. 

“Like, how do you even have no marks? I swear I’m not judging you, okay, it’s just… I’ve had marks all my life, and even though it sort of sucks, it would be so weird for me to live without any,” Jasper asked, hoping Monty wouldn’t get defensive over it. 

They were sitting in Monty’s bedroom on a Friday afternoon, glad that the school day was finally over. It was now junior year, and Monty sighed because he knew this question would eventually come up. Every last one of his friends had asked him this- usually with less tact than Jasper, however- and he was getting tired of trying to think of funny reasons as to why he didn’t have any marks. He was even surprised himself, to be honest. He swore he should’ve had some mark by now, especially since he had a huge crush on Jasper that dated all the way back to the first day they met each other in kindergarten, but Monty still hadn’t found any. 

“Well, I mean I technically could have one. I mean, it’s not like I search my skin every day for marks, but I definitely did fall in love with somebody for a while so… yeah. I just don’t really care that much about marks, you know? I figure if I love somebody, a mark shouldn’t be the sole proof of that,” Monty replied, hoping Jasper didn’t pry too deep into who he had a crush on. Monty was good at telling half-truths and white lies, but when it came to who he loved; he couldn’t hide it to save his life. 

“Ooooooh, Monty’s got a crush,” Jasper teased, which got Monty to crack a small smile, “or at least had a crush at one point or another. Why did you never tell me?” Monty shrugged while saying “I just didn’t think it was a big deal at the time.” Luckily, Jasper was satisfied with that answer and they went back to playing video games for the rest of the night before falling asleep, Jasper sleeping on the floor and Monty on his bed. 

The next morning Jasper knew he was screwed. About fifteen minutes after Monty had fallen asleep, another mark had appeared on Jasper. At this point, he was hoping it would show up discreetly in some weird place like on the bottom of his foot, but it showed up on his eyelid. Of course. The worst part of all was that he knew it was Monty’s mark. He only knew this because he questioned whose mark was on Monty’s palm the first day he met, and Monty said that it was his own. Jasper could no longer hide the fact that he had sort of kind of definitely fallen in love with his best friend over the past few months, and was cursing the fact that the mark had to show up at the one time that there was no way it could be anybody else’s mark. He wanted to run and hide, and pretend that his feelings didn’t exist, because he knew there was no way in hell that Monty could actually feel the same way about him, and he knew this was going to screw up their whole entire friendship if he found out, but instead of running back to his house, he just waited for Monty to wake up and deal with the consequences. 

Monty woke up ten minutes later and rubbed his eyes before letting out a small sigh as he realized it was way too bright outside. The sunlight coming through his window was usually nice, but right now it was irritating as could be. However, Jasper was awake and had started playing one of the Captain America movies, so the situation wasn’t fully bad. 

“Morning, Jas’,” Monty said in a sleepy tone of voice. Jasper made the mistake of turning around on instinct to say good morning back, and hoped Monty wouldn’t notice the new mark. Monty was too observant to ignore it, however. 

“Is that a new mark you’ve got on your eyelid? That’s a weird spot,” he said with a small chuckle. As he looked more closely at it, he realized that was _his_ mark. He couldn’t help but break into a huge grin.

“Wait, is that my mark?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Jasper said, still fearful, “and I mean if you don’t have any feelings for me then I’ll get over it eventually I swear because I still want us to be best friends and… yeah. Just don’t hate me?” 

“How could I hate you when I’ve been in love with you for years now?” Monty said as he moved to sit down next to Jasper on the floor, wrapping one of his arms around Jasper’s shoulder to pull him closer towards him. 

“Wait, then how do you not have a mark?” Jasper asked. 

“Like I said when you asked me the first time, I could have one, but I’ve never really checked. I mean, if you really want to look I can take my shirt off, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have one,” Monty responded. Jasper slowly lifted up the back of Monty’s shirt, looking for any sign of a mark. After ten minutes of hopeless searching, he finally found an extremely tiny mark between his shoulder blades and grinned as he realized it was _his_ mark.

“Hey, Monty,” Jasper stated quietly, “I found a mark on you.” 

Monty pulled his shirt back down and shifted so he was facing Jasper, his maybe boyfriend but not really certain about it all yet? 

“It’s, uh, my mark actually,” Jasper whispered with a huge blush spreading across his face. Jasper had never seen a bigger smile on Monty’s face in his life- well, except for maybe that one time when they got to meet all the members of Monty’s favorite band- and decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“I kind of want to kiss you right now,” were the next words that rushed out of Monty’s mouth after the few minutes of joy filled silence. 

“Then go for it, you nerd,” Jasper replied, and within seconds Monty’s lips were on his. Their first kiss was sloppy, and Jasper accidentally bit Monty’s bottom lip at one point, but to both of them, it couldn’t be more perfect. Monty, the boy who had only fallen in love with one person all of his life, and Jasper, the boy that had fallen in love so many times he couldn’t keep track. In this moment, however, those things didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that they were in love with each other, and when Monty pulled back after a few seconds, both of them were smiling at each other in wonder, filled with hope. 


End file.
